More than friends
by ImAFake
Summary: Stiles likes Scott more than a friend...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is just a teaser… lol! Well, hope you enjoy it! I do NOT own 'Teen Wolf' I wish I did…. MWAHAHHAHAH!**

"So after school my house?" Stiles said as he catches up to Scott. "Okay-Oh hey Allison!" "Scott!" Allison shrieked as Scott kissed her. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"So Scott are you busy tonight, if not wanna go to the movies?" Allison said as she put her arms around Scott. "Actually he is he's coming over to my house" Stiles said almost annoyed. "Oh…Well maybe next-" "Can you excuse us for a sec?" Scott said as he grabbed Stiles and went over by his locker.

"What the hell Stiles!" Scott said keeping calm and not trying to scream. "Well you are coming to my house!" Stiles said yelling which caused Allison to turn to look. "Dude! She's my girlfriend! Plus I wanna spend time with her." "Don't you remember! Her family are werewolf hunters!" Stiles said more quietly. "So I love her!" Scott said now angry.

"If you're gonna ditch me for some girl you met a couple weeks ago than being with your best friend since diapers, then we are no longer friends." Stiles said as he walked away to class leaving Scott alone with Allison.

"What happened?" Allison said as she ran over to Scott. "No-nothing…just I can't make it to the movies with you." He said sweetly. "Well, that's alright, bye" Allison said leaving.

Scott walked to his next class. "McCall, you're late!" his teacher said. He walked over to his seat behind Stiles. "Stiles." Scott whispered. "Stiiillleeesss?" Stiles just ignored him.

As school ended, Scott looked through the crowed looking Stiles. He catched up to him. "Stiles I'm sorry." Stiles still ignored Scott and just got in his car and drove home.

-Later-

Scott arrived at the Stilinski residence. "Hey Scott, Stiles seems a little sad, will you stay with him, I have work." Sheriff Stilinski said as he opened the door. "Yeah sure" Scott said as he went inside. He ran up to Stiles room. Scott knocked on the door and opened it. "Stiles…?"

Stiles turned around and looked back to his computer. "Dude, come on I'm sorry." He said walking over to the smaller boy.

"Plus I told Allison I couldn't make it!" He said pleading. "Scott, I know you would of left me for her, you just felt bad for me, plus we can meet up some other time, I over reacted." He said making his way to his bed. "Well I already turned her down so I guess I'll spend time with you" Scott said sitting next to him. "So what do we do?" Stiles said nudging Scott. "I don't know, practice lacrosse?" "Stiles, why did you overreact?" He said looking at Stiles. "Ummm…" he looked down to hide his blushy cheeks.

"I don't know... I wanted to spend time with you…" Stiles said softly. Scott smiled. "Look at me." Stiles turned and felt soft lips on his. His best friend was kissing him. He was speechless; he wanted this for so long. "Scott…Why did you kiss me?" "Because, I know you like me..." He said looking straight at Stiles.

"So you're not freaked out?" The pale boy said shyly. "No" Scott said confidently. They went back to kissing and having the time of their lives…

Lol, you like? Reviews? :3


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to make the Scott/Stiles a story! Thanks to the people that reviewed! :3 Enjoy!**

"_So you're not freaked out?" The pale boy said shyly. "No" Scott said confidently. They went back to kissing and having the time of their lives… _

Stiles laid down as Scott continued kissing him. Scott moved down to his neck, marking him, making him his. Stiles moaned. He grabbed Scott by the hair and looked straight into his eyes, noses touching. "I love you Scott" "I love you too"

Stiles smushed his lips back into Scott's. Tongues touching, fighting for dominance. They turned, giving Stiles control. Scott grabbed him by the hips; Stiles took off his shirt then took off Scott's too. He kissed Scott once more before moving to his neck, then chest.

"Stiles, I think, we should take this to the next level…" he moaned from the attention his nipples were getting.

"Ar-are you sure…?" Stiles said as he was grinding Scott. He moaned. "Yes, I want you inside me! NOW!" Scott said as his eyes turned yellow, showing the werewolf in him was coming out.

"Uhh, Scott calm down it's me, Stiles. Remember?" Stiles was panicking. Scott turned and pinned Stiles to the bed. "Yeah, I remember you…buddy." Scott said showing a devious smile. "Scott, you're hurting me!" Scott bit down on Stiles neck, not too hard. Stiles moaned. '

Scott removed his and Stiles pants, leaving boxers only. Scott started to remove Stiles boxers when the door opened…

**ZOMG! Lol you like? Reviews…Who is at the door! Sorry for shortness :\**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Scott bit down on Stiles neck, not too hard. Stiles moaned. '**_

_**Scott removed his and Stiles pants, leaving boxers only. Scott started to remove Stiles boxers when the door opened…**_

"Hey Scott you-" Alison said as she stepped into the darkened room. Alison just stood there, in shock in what she had walked into. "Wha-what!" Alison whispered as she got her words out.

Scott had jumped off the bed when the door opened, back to normal. Stiles just hid under the covers. "Uhh- Alison, we- I could explain!" Scott said as he looked at Alison, still shocked from the scene.

"Okay, explain that my boyfriend was having sex with his best friend!"

"We _didn't _have sex! And what are you doing here?"

"I went to your house to return your phone, but no one was home, so I came here and found you _cheating_ on me! Ughh!" Alison ran out.

"ALISON!" Scott yelled. "Oh god…" Stiles whispered as he got out of the covers. "This is my fault, if I didn't ignore you, you wouldn't check on me and we would be in this mess." "Stiles, this isn't your fault, its mine..." Scott said as he dressed himself up. He made his way up to stiles to give him a peck on the lips.

"Guess I gotta find Alison and explain." Scott whispered as he gave Stiles one last kiss before he left to find his _girlfriend_.

Scott went outside and looked for Alison; she was sitting by a tree. "Alison…" Scott move towards Alison. "Huh...Oh." Alison whispered as she looked back at the ground.

Scott sat down by the brunette girl. "Hey, about-" "It's totally fine, if you love Stiles more than a friend, it's totally fine, I can understand, You and him have been best friends for a long time." Alison said calmer than before. She looked at Scott, and smiled. Scott smiled back

"You could have told me first though." Alison giggled. "Yeah, but it barely happened today." Scott said feeling confident.

After a while of sitting in awkward silence, they stood up.

Alison hugged Scott, "I love you" and smiled. "Me too…I guess we have to break up?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't want you to hurt Stiles." Alison whispered still hugging the girl.

"Heh, I know." Scott blushed.

Alison leaned in to steal their last kiss, but Scott moved away. "Umm…"Scott said awkwardly. "Sorry" She whispered.

Alison and Scott said their good byes before Alison left. Scott headed back to Stiles' house. He ran quickly to his _boyfriend's_ room.

"Hey Stiles' guess-" Scott stopped by the closed door. He heard something inside and hoped that it was not what he thought it was.

Gahhh, I suck at writing this! D: ima continue anyways! :D Good err' WTF WERE YOU THINKING! :3


End file.
